Song of the Sun
by chiisaipunyuru
Summary: Syaoran meets a girl with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. What he didn't know is that this girl has a painful memory she hasn't been able to move on. Later on, they'll meet again. Syaoran discovers the truth and decides to help her to bring back her genuine smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Sun**

Summary

Syaoran meets a girl with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. What he didn't know is that this girl has a painful memory she hasn't been able to move on. Later on, they'll meet again. Syaoran discovers the truth and decides to help her to bring back her genuine smile.

_**Chapter 1: Lost in your Eyes**_

Syaoran's POV

I was walking past the Penguin park when something caught my attention..

"Run!" one of the little boys shouted when an auburn-haired girl went to them, probably to stop them from hitting the tree with their slingshot. They were scared with the young lady, about my age (17 y/o) wearing an elegant long sleeves pink dress and a hat pairing it. It was the first time I saw her around the town in my 3 years of living here. I observed her from where I'm standing holding a can of drink in my hand. That lady caught my interest.. She removed her hat and sighed. Then, I saw her move towards the tree the kids a while ago was targeting at. She looked around, checking if there are people around..What surprised me is that she climbed up the tree without any difficulty, not mentioning that she is wearing a dress. Whoa..what could she be doing there?

I tossed the can in a garbage can and walked to her. I walked as quietly as I could so she won't see me. It seems like she didn't notice me and I peeked from below the tree.

My chuckling was heard by this lady and I saw her blush. She instantly climbed down but lost her balance a little making her fell on her back. Good thing it was grassy and her fall wasn't much a big impact. She sat massaging her back while I turn into little fits of laughter at the sight of her. She glared at me and pouted. I apologized and offered my hand which she gladly took. I noticed her gentle and soft hands as it contacted mine and her beautiful emerald orbs which caught me off guard. She looks rather pretty seeing her closer.

She's like a fallen angel from the sky..

I came back to reality when I felt my hand shaking.. I didn't notice that I'm still holding her hand tight and she is trying to remove her hands on mine. I instantly let go of her, feeling a bit of disappointment. I said sorry and she only smiled. I saw her get her cellphone and typed something.

_Thank you._

I read. "You're welcome." Why did she have to type it if she can say it?

"Uhh. Sorry for asking but.. Are you…mute?" I bit my tongue.

She only shook her head once again but this time she is frowning and didn't look me in the eye. She typed on her phone. _It's none of your business..__  
_  
"ohh..ok."

It got my curiosity making me want to know her more.. I was going to ask her her name, maybe we can be friends..when suddenly her phone rang. Someone had texted her, maybe he family is getting worried. After reading the message, she looked at me, bowed and instantly run.

"Wait! I forgot to ask your name!"

She seemed not to hear it and I sighed. I hope I'll meet her again..

I put my hands on my pockets and kicked a stone when something shining on the ground caught my attention. I squatted and saw a locket. I opened it and saw a picture. A woman with long beautiful hair holding a smiling baby with green eyes like hers. Beside her is a man with glasses looking at the baby girl and a little boy with dark hair beside the man.

The baby girl must be her..This must be her family..

I should return it to her and my hopes of seeing her again lifted up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

His cellphone rang.. "Hello Eriol?"

"Hey, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wanna go with me to the arcade? I'm bored."

"Where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked wondering why he didnt asked to be with his girlfriend.

"Is she the only person I can invite? And besides, she is busy today. Her cousin is coming in their house and she's busy and all. She told us about it right?" He could sense that Eriol has just rolled his eyes.

He remembered. Tomoyo mentioned about her cousin who'll be living with her because her cousin lost her parents in an accident about a year ago..oh well, he isn't listening so much and he can't remember the whole story.

"Ok then. Where will we meet?" Syaoran asked.

"Mall entrance 5pm. Bye."

"Bye."

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo called me as she saw me turn the corner towards their house.. The house she will be living from now on..

I stopped in front of her, panting from the run I did. I know I made Tomoyo worried as I was out for long.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you, you know?" Tomoyo frowned at me. She really is worried. I got my phone and typed.

_"Sorry. I went to the park and I saw some cute birds in the tree..then-"__  
_  
I wasn't able to finish my sentence when she suddenly hugged me.

She then whispered to me, "Next time text me okay?"

I smiled to her and nodded.

Tomoyo Daidouji is my second cousin and also my best friend. Even though I transferred in Tokyo with my family when I was in first year junior high school (due to my dad's work), we never lose contact with each other and we often visit each other when we have time. Sometimes she visits their school to see their other friends.

"Let's go inside! Oh and you'll love the new outfits I made just for you!" she held my hand and together we run inside the house.

Tomoyo has long raven hair, just like my mom's. Her amethyst eyes are very kind and warm which shows her personality. She cares for me so much and treats me like a sister. If it's not because of her, I will never be able to smile again like now.. After what happened to my parents..

xxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

After dinner, Tomoyo hurriedly brought Sakura to her room and got the outfits she made for her to try. Sakura, who can't seem to reject Tomoyo's continuous requests to wear this and that, just enjoyed and followed what Tomoyo says. She didn't mind becoming Tomoyo's doll sometimes.

"Sakura! Since I'm creating outfits, why don't you try cosplaying? Hmm.. Try cosplaying Madoka! Oh, I'll love to make you that costume!" Tomoyo squealed, her eyes glinting.

Sakura blushed and shook her head.

She got her phone as usual..

_No! I don't want! Many people will see me.__  
_  
"Oh, but they won't probably know you. Since you're wearing a costume and wig. Next month there will be a cosplay event in school. Maybe you could win if you join..please?" Tomoyo pleaded.

_Hmm.. I'll think about it.__  
_  
"Yaiii! You're the best Sakura!" Tomoyo hugged her bestfriend taking her answer already as a yes.

"I'll start making your costumes now. And tomorrow we should go to the mall and buy materials.."

Sakura couldn't help but smile watching her bestfriend get excited about it. She's already happy just to see Tomoyo happy..

Sakura suddenly hugged Tomoyo making her surprised..

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked confused.

_Thank you for everything Tomoyo. I love you..__  
_  
"Aw..I know that already. I love you too! Just remember that I'm always here for you." Tomoyo hugged her and tried to stop herself from crying.

She loves Sakura so much and she wants to bring back the old Sakura…

She knows very well that Sakura tries her best to smile and be happy for her, Touya and the others. She still thinks of them and she doesn't want them to worry about her. Even though deep inside, she still feels hurt with the lost of her parents.. Why did it have to happen, especially on that day? Why her? Ever since that day, Sakura lost two precious people in her life, her parents along with her voice. Tomoyo misses her sweet voice so much.

Tomoyo hopes that something or someone would be able to return the genuine smile of Sakura...

Xxxxxxxxx

Before going to bed, Sakura brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and tried to smile..which turned into a frown.. She still wasn't able to move on with the past.. She is still traumatized with the event..

She can't do anything now. She can't revive her parents from the dead. All she can do now is live and enjoy her life. Though it's tough for her she'll do her best. She doesn't want to make Tomoyo, Touya and her friends to be sad because of her. Still she misses them so much..

She reached for her locket but found it nowhere. She looked all around her room when realization caught her.

The locket fell on the grass and she forgot to get it. She was holding it while she was on the tree looking at it with the birds. She hopes that tomorrow it will still be there or maybe that guy got it and will return it to her. The locket is owned by her mom and she treasures it so much.

She decided to look for it tomorrow in the park and if not, she will have to find that guy.

She thought of that guy back there.. When did he start watching her? She just noticed him when she heard him chuckle below the tree. He looks weird for Sakura because he laughs just seeing her. What is with her that is so funny? But then, he looks a like a kind-hearted man since he helped her up and his amber eyes tell it too. Though she could see some yearning from it. But he is still weird from the fact that he stared at her (not pervertly) as if studying her for so long and he didn't let go of her hands so easily that she had to shake it off.

She decided to sleep and stop thinking about it and rest. Tomorrow she hopes to meet him again and find her locket.

She hugged her favorite teddy bear which was a gift from her brother Touya.

Good night Kero-chan..

Yai~! So here's another fanfic of mine! Probably,this will update slower than "My Dearest". Or depends on my ! This story suddenly popped in my head one afternoon and decided to put it on . ^_^

So what do you think guys? Please R.E.V.I.E.W! Your reviews will determine if I should continue this or not. hope I could get at least 5 reviews. Chapter 2 is already done. X3

For those who don't know yet, I have another fanfic, which I mentioned earlier. It is entitled "My Dearest". I hope you could also read it and review it as well. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Memory of the Sunflower

Yaiii! Chapter 2 uploaded! Sorry for the late update guys. This chapter should have been longer, but I want to upload something already, for those who are waiting. I can't find time to type this on my laptop, because I'm busy for my school works. -_- I wanted to rant here but I know that you don't care a single bit of my problems. Lol. XD

I want to say a big THANK YOU and give POWER HUGS to the reviewers, and to those who read and liked this fic! Hope you'll stick with it until the end..though it'll be long enough to finish this. Hehe

* * *

**Chapter 2 Song of the Sun**

**The Memory of the Sunflower**

Sakura ushered Tomoyo to the gate of their house. Tomoyo has school today since it's Monday. Sakura chose to be home schooled because it will be difficult for her to attend classes in a normal school if she can't speak..

"I'll be sure to invite Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi after school! Oh, and maybe Eriol and Syaoran too. So you could meet them."

_I'll be baking cookies for us._

"I'll be looking forward for it! Bye Sakura! See you later." Tomoyo rode the car and waved her hand as well as Sakura. Sakura went inside the house when she thought that she should have asked Tomoyo to look for the guy yesterday. Maybe he was studying in the same school as Tomoyo since Tomoeda is a small town. She forgot to tell Tomoyo yesterday about her encounter with the guy.

_Maybe I'll go to school later and try to look for him then I could surprise Tomoyo and the others there._ She thought.

xxxxxxxxx

_What time will your last class end?_ Sakura texted Tomoyo.

_4pm. Why?_ Replied Tomoyo.

_I just want to know so I could prepare before that time. See you later and have a nice day. :)_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran walked at the corridors of the school heading to the classroom holding the locket in his hand. How will he find that girl? He went to the park this morning thinking that she might be there looking for it. He put the locket in his pocket when he entered the class…

"Syaoran, you're just in time!"

Tomoyo said excited to announce something.

"Why? Is there some party or what?" Syaoran asked.

"Not really. You see, my cousin arrived yesterday and invited Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi here for a little reunion and I asked her if you and Eriol can come so you can meet and she'll be glad to know you. So would you like to come later?"

All of them, except for him and Eriol were all childhood friends since they are in kindergarten and the two of them just transferred here in Junior High School from Hongkong. In short, they are the new members of the group.

Syaoran debated if he will join them or go to the park and try to see if the girl comes again…

"Come on Syaoran, it'll be nice to meet Tomoyo's cousin." Eriol, his cousin convinces him.

"All right." was all he said.

He sat on his chair and looked the window outside. He was still thinking about this girl yesterday. While the others, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and Eriol were talking about Sakura. Later, Eriol noticed Syaoran's unusual behavior and approached him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Eriol. He was Syaoran's cousin and closest friend.

"The girl yesterday.." he answered shortly.

"Ohh... Is she that so angelic that you can't seem to get her off your mind?"

Syaoran blushed.

"It's not like that! I'm thinking about how I'm supposed to return this locket to her."

"Ehhhh...my cute cousin is in-LOVE.." Eriol likes teasing his cousin and seeing his face today, blushing, was priceless. It was the first time he saw him blush over a girl he just met. Perhaps this girl is his dreamgirl. "Think what you want Eriol." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Eriol chuckled at his cousin causing the others to be curious at them.

"Why are you laughing Eriol? Care to share?" Takashi approached.

"I don't want to talk. Ask Syaoran." Eriol crossed his hands. Syaoran glared at him.

"Spill it!" Chiharu said getting curious as well.

They waited for Syaoran to answer. All of them were surrounding him, and based on the years they've been together in Junior High, these friends of him will not stop unless he gives them a good and convincing answer. Syaoran was about to start when the bell rang.

"You better tell us at lunch." Takashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Classes were over. Syaoran was thankful that his friends forgot to ask him about this morning. He knows that his friends will go wild when they hear about the girl she met yesterday and even exaggerate it. Maybe Naoko would see it as something like in a novel. Perhaps, an event where love could bloom…wait, isn't it him who's thinking that way?

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura went to Seijuu High wearing the emerald dress Tomoyo asked her to wear today. It has long sleeves and white laces as its ornaments. She knows that Tomoyo will be delighted to see her wearing it.

30 minutes left..

She is walking back and forth in front of the school gates when the guard noticed and asked her. "What are you doing there young miss?" Sakura stopped and bowed at the guard.

_Konnichiwa. I'm waiting for my cousin here. Can I?_ she wrote it on her iPad (lol)

The guard who seemed to understood her situation, said, "Of course. Why dont you come inside and wait for her in the school yard so you can sit. Who might you be waiting for?"

_Thank you. My cousin is Tomoyo Daidouji.._

The guard nodded and let her in. She smiled at him and the guard smiled back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Classes were dismissed. Tomoyo and the others went to their lockers together since they are all going to see Sakura.

"I want to see Sakura already!" Chiharu said as she was the first to be done leaving her books in the locker."You're so excited Chiharu!"

"I know right! Come on!"

As they were walking in the corridor they heard a group of guys from their class talking.

"Hey I saw a girl wearing a green dress at the school yard! She's so cute!"Tomoyo, sensing that it might be Sakura asked them, "What is the color of her eyes?"

"Umm..they are rare emerald ones and she has auburn hair."

"That's Sakura! What is she doing here?" Tomoyo said, looking surprised.

"Maybe she's planning on surprising us. You know her Tomoyo." Rika said, giggling.

Let's go see her! " Naoko said excitedly to the gang.

"Wew. Tomoyo's cousin must be beautiful. She's already famous with the guys.." Eriol said to Syaoran who didn't hear. Eriol waved a hand in front of him.

_He's thinking about the girl again. He might be insane._

"Hey Syao."

"What?" Syaoran said annoyed.

"Whatever." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Eriol Syaoran, lets go." Tomoyo said, grabbing Eriol's hand. The two followed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura smiled at the sunflowers in front of her. They are looking at the sky.

_These sunflowers are enjoying the sun's shine at them.._

_She then remembered one memory when she was young…_

_The Kinomoto family were on a vacation trip at their vacation house far from Tokyo was located near a beach, and also a big garden of sunflowers where you can view the mountains and see the beautiful sunset in the afternoon. Sakura and her mother was walking together in the garden of sunflowers. Sakura loves flowers a lot and sunflowers are one of her favourites._

_She asked her mother, "Okaa-san, look at the sunflowers! Why are they all looking at the sun?"_

_Her mother giggled, "It's because sunflowers enjoy the sun's shine at them."She gave Sakura a warm smile. (A/N: I know there's a scientific reason behind it but Sakura is very young here so she wouldn't understand.)_

"_Fuwaaaaaaa~~~ They are so beautiful okaa-san! They are also taller than me."_

_Sakura's mother enjoyed watching her little daughter dancing in the garden. She grabbed her camera and took a bunch of photos of her pretty Sakura. _

"_Okaa-san please take a photo of me here!" Sakura said, standing beside a sunflower as tall as her._

_Her mother took her picture and went to her. She kneeled and touched Sakura's chin to look in her eyes._

"_Sakura, you should always be like these sunflowers, looking at the sun. Like them, always look at the brighter side of everything and smile. There may be sad moments, but there will be more happy moments. Just always look up."_

_Sakura, who understood what her mom said, beamed her greatest smile. "Like this?"_

"_Yes, my honey."_

_..and she hugged her mom ever so tight with her small arms. _

She turned her gaze at the sky. She inhaled the afternoon breeze and closed her eyes..

_Okaa-san.._

She didn't notice some of the students passing by looking at her. Suddenly someone put their hands on her eyes. She was surprised by the person behind her.

xxxxxxxxxx

All of them were ecstatic to see their friend whom they haven't seen for almost a year.. Eriol and Syaoran were an exception but the latter wasn't a even a bit excited to meet someone new. All he's thinking about is the girl she met yesterday.

Tomoyo and the two guys were just walking behind Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takahashi.

"That's Sakura!" Takahashi shouted, getting the attention of everyone even Syaoran's and they looked at the girl Takahashi's pointing. They all run to her except Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped.

He knows he have seen her before. The short haired auburn girl and her back..

Her hair and dress were being swayed by the wind and the sun's rays gives her an effect of an angel who fell from the sky..

His heart suddenly skipped a beat.

The girl that he can't get out of his head since yesterday is already in front of him..

"I found you again.."

#####################

* * *

I know that this chapter doesn't have much of progress, or maybe it does..Cause Syaoran has already found the girl she's been thinking about all day!

PLEASE R&R! ^_^

Up Next

Syaoran is just so happy to see Sakura again. He didn't expect it to be Tomoyo's cousin. In Tomoyo's house, the gang will be talking about their childhood days and memories, and all the fun they had since their younger years. Syaoran and Eriol, knows more about Sakura and her situation, and why it all happened… What will Syaoran think after knowing the reason behind Sakura's predicament? Will he make a move to help her bring back the voice she lost?


	3. Chapter 3: To Reach You

_Last chapter…._

_All of them were ecstatic to see their friend whom they haven't seen for almost a year.. Eriol and Syaoran were an exception but the latter wasn't a even a bit excited to meet someone new. All he's thinking about is the girl she met yesterday._

_Tomoyo and the two guys were just walking behind Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takahashi._

_"That's Sakura!" Takahashi shouted, getting the attention of everyone even Syaoran's and they looked at the girl Takahashi's pointing. They all run to her except Syaoran._

_Syaoran stopped._

_He knows he have seen her before. The short haired auburn girl and her back.._

_Her hair and dress were being swayed by the wind and the sun's rays gives her an effect of an angel who fell from the sky.._

_His heart suddenly skipped a beat._

_The girl that he can't get out of his head since yesterday is already in front of him.._

_"I found you again.."_

Xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 Song of the Sun**

**To Reach You**

Syaoran was shocked. His eyes were opened wide. He didn't expect to see her here..

What's more is, she's Tomoyo's cousin..

What a small world..

He was in a total trance.. he walked aimlessly towards the group, with the smiling girl he's enchanted in the middle. Eriol noticed this look on Syaoran's face.

"Ehemmm…" Eriol exclaimed to get Syaoran's attention. He did it successfully. Syaoran noticed the look on Eriol's grinning face and saying to him in his thoughts, _Now I know…_ It made Syaoran turn red.

As if he was trying to get the attention of all the others, Eriol started with a loud voice , "So Syaoran, the girl you're talking about to me last night- ahhhh!"

Syaoran stomped on Eriol's feet to silence him. The group looked at the two and were confused.

"Hey, what's wrong with the two of you?" Tomoyo said.

"That hurts Syaoran! Well, Tomoyo, my dear cousin here was very very happy because he saw again whom he's thinking about -" for the second time, he was stopped by Syaoran. Syaoran put his hand to Eriol's mouth to shut him up.

"Nothing, Tomoyo. E he he.." Syaoran said nervously.

"Huh?" Tomoyo said confused. Then, she added, "Okay, let me introduce to you my cousin. Here, she's Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is Syaoran Li and this is my boyfriend and Syaoran's cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa..hey, Syao- why are you looking down?"

Syaoran was looking down, hiding his face. _Okay, Syaoran, don't be nervous.._he said to himself.

Sakura moved forward and bowed to the two of them. She shook her hand with Eriol first then, extended her hand towards the guy called Syaoran. She was puzzled as to why this guy is looking down. Eriol nudged him on his side and then Syaoran lifted his head.

Sakura didn't clearly see Syaoran's face a while ago, since he's looking away since then. She was utterly surprised when she saw him. _He was the guy I met yesterday!_

"Nice meeting you…a-again." Syaoran said nervously. Sakura smiled.

After hearing those words, Tomoyo grinned. She realized what Eriol was trying to say a while ago.

_This… will be exciting!_

Xxxxxxxxx

Syaoran's POV

At Tomoyo's house(mansion)…

We went straight to the garden of Tomoyo's house. They are all gathered in there, talking animatedly, just like how friends who haven't seen each other for a long time. Eriol is with Tomoyo, asking for his help with something about her laptop.

I was standing leaning on the wall, observing them. They are really close. I and Eriol are just new here in Tomoeda. We transferred from Hongkong and decided to continue our studies here in Japan. Our family has a huge mansion here in Tomoeda (Tomoyo's mansion is bigger) and I and Eriol are staying there, together with my butler, Wei. Of course, there are maids and other stuffs to do the household chores.

Sakura excused herself and told (through her iPad) us that she'll just get the cookies she baked for them. She smiled at me as she walked past me and I simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Her smiling face really suits her. But, something's missing. What was it that she looks like she's lonely while she's looking at those sunflowers a while ago? She looks like an angel, but what could be the reason she's sad.. It is not her genuine smile…

As I was in deep thought…

"So... It was Sakura you're talking about. And you can't stop thinking about her." Tomoyo whispered in my ear which made my arm hairs stand. I also felt my cheeks turn red, feeling embarassed. She just popped somewhere.

_As expected of Tomoyo.._

I only heaved a deep sigh..

"Then I'll take that as a yes. Dont worry, I'll keep it a secret from everyone especially Sakura..for now. Ohohohoho!"

"eh!" I was close to falling off from my feet.

"Also, my cousin's pretty dense. She will never know that you like her unless you tell her."

"I never said that I like her! I was just intrigued with her. I mean, that look in her eyes. It seems so distant..and she fakes something..her smile."

It was now Tomoyo's turn to get shock. She turned her eyes to Sakura, who is now happily chatting with Chiharu and others.

"She always denies it from me but I know that she can't move on. Especially that she lost her voice ..since that incident.."

"Incident?"

"It was only you and Eriol who didn't know. Since you just transferred here in Tomoeda this school year..but last year an incident happened…"

Xxxxxxxx

Tomoyo's POV

It happened summer last year…

It was the day of Sakura's music competition in Tokyo. She is so excited about it, because it is her first time joining a competition. Her parents encouraged her to join there, to share the music she had composed, which her parents think is beautiful.

It was also the day of her parents' wedding anniversary..

Her father is a professor and archaeologist while her mother is a stage actress with a very beautiful voice (this is where Sakura got her good voice) and also a great violinist and pianist. Her mother is very famous in theatrical arts and goes around the world to perform.

Sakura was also the representative of their school in Tokyo in the said competition. She's in 2nd year junior high school back then, and is 14 years old.

Sakura was the last contestant and she was in the dressing room, being tidied up by Tomoyo. Yukito came, who brought a bouquet of roses.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, Yukito-san! Thank you." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm here to get Tomoyo and go to our seats. You'll be next after the two."

"I wish mom and dad are here…" Sakura was a bit sad.

Currently, both her parents are in England. Her mother has a play there and her father to accompany her.

Yukito and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled. They didn't tell Sakura that her parents are coming straight from England to watch and surprise her.

Tomoyo interjected, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll be recording your play on my trusty video camera and your parents would be able to see it! Just do your best and don't be sad okay? They wanted you to join this contest so do it for them, ne?"

"Okay. Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled and hugged her bestfriend.

"So, we're going now okay? Good luck!" Tomoyo said.

"We're on the 2nd row, center." Said Yukito.

Tomoyo and Yukito went out of the room and left Sakura with the organizer. As they are going to their seats, they talked about the surprise.

"Is Sakura's mom and dad already there?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, but Touya said that they're already on their way here. They're just caught in traffic" Yukito answered and shrugged.

"I hope they'll make it in time!"

Everyone in the hall clapped with the 9th contestant. Next will be Sakura. The host started to introduce Sakura..

"And now, for our last contestant this night is from Suimei Tokyo High School, Sakura Kinomoto. She'll be playing the piano while singing her own song entitled, "Euterpe". Let's give her a round of applause!"

Sakura entered the stage and roamed her eyes on the audience. She was very nervous but when she saw her brother, Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo, waved at her, she became calm. She then went to sit on the chair and readied.

_For mom and dad…_

"Mom and Dad are so late.. Sakura's gonna sing now." Touya said getting worried.

"It's all right. They could show up later at the dinner. For now, let's be quiet and watch and support Sakura.. Look! It's already her turn!" It was Tomoyo. When Sakura, showed up on the stage, she turned her video camera on.

Sakura inhaled deeply and started to play the piano. It was a soft and gentle music to the ears…

_Saita no no hana yo  
Aa douka oshiete o-kure  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte  
Arasou no deshou_

[Oh the wildflowers that bloomed  
Ah, please tell me  
Why do people fight  
Hurting one another?]

_Rin to saku hana yo  
Soko kara nani ga mieru  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto  
Dekinai no deshou_

[Oh the flower blooming nobly  
What can you see from there?  
Why can't people  
forgive one another?]

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa  
Ao o utsushita  
Hitotsu ni natte  
Chiisaku yureta  
Watashi no mae de  
Nani mo iwazu ni_

[The rain passed and summer  
turned bluish  
as one  
You trembled faintly  
in front of me  
Without saying a thing]

_Karete yuku tomo ni  
Omae wa nani o omou  
Kotoba o motanu sono ha de  
Nanto ai o tsutaeru_

[To my withering friend  
What are you thinking about?  
How do you convey love  
with those speechless leaves?]

_Natsu no hi wa kagette  
Kaze wa nabiita  
Futatsu kasanatte  
Ikita akashi o_

_Watashi wa utaou  
Na mo naki mono no tame_

[The summer sun clouded over  
and the wind streamed  
as they happen together  
For the nameless ones  
I'll sing the proof  
of that they lived]

She played all throughout the song with her eyes closed, putting all the feelings she had. After singing, she opened her eyes, stood up and bowed. She smiled to the audience and was a bit surprised to see some who were teary-eyed. Perhaps, they were touched by the song, especially because Sakura put all of her heart to it and it reached the hearts of the people. Everyone gave her a loud applause and most of them stood up. It was a standing ovation.. She was very happy that moment.

In the end, Sakura won. It was Touya who went to the stage with Sakura to get her award. Sakura was really happy and in her heart, she was wishing that her parents were there. It was the first big competition she joined and she won.

After the contest, they all went to the hall. Some were asking for Sakura if they could get her autograph and have a picture with her. Some people also knew that she was the daughter of the famous actress, Nadeshiko.

At a far corner, Touya was trying to call his dad but the phone isn't ringing. Neither his mom's. Suddenly, there was an incoming call. It was from the hospital. They said that their parents had an accident.

Touya immediately grabbed Sakura and told the others that they need to go. They saw the panic on Touya's face and knew that there's something bad that happened. Yukito and Tomoyo had a hint, but Sakura was oblivious to it.

"Why are we hurrying, onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"We must get to the hospital. Right now."

"Hospital, wha-why are we going there?" She stopped walking and caused the others to stop as well.

"what's going on?" Sakura asked again, confused. Touya didn't know how to answer her. He looked down and was about to cry.

"Mom..and dad.. They had an accident."

They reached the hospital. Sakura was crying all the way. She wondered why her parents were in Japan when she knows that they're in England. Tomoyo explained that it should be a surprise for her. They were welcomed by the doctor and Touya immediately asked where their parents are.

"I'm sorry to say, your dad didn't make it. He passed away even before he was brought here. Your mom is in the emergency room…she has a 50-50 % chance of making it but-" the doctor said but was interrupted by Touya.

"Please do everything you can to save our mom! Where's our dad? I want to see him."

Touya tried to be calm despite his inner battles. On the other hand, Sakura heard everything and run to where his dad is. She was really really shocked.

She cried and cried, hugging her dad tightly, asking why. She was saying sorry a hundred times for selfishly asking her parents to be at the contest. Touya was leaning on the wall, looking down and crying. He doesn't know what to do. Tomoyo was on Sakura's side, comforting her and was also crying. Yukito called their grandpa and Sonomi, who were the closest relatives they have. He also called Touya's wife Yuuna.

The doctor came to the room and said that their mom woke up and they should get there as soon as possible.. It was like it would be the last chance to talk to her.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura run to her mom. Touya followed

"Hi sweetie. How was the contest?" her mom said, even though it was really hard for her to talk at the moment.

"I won for you and dad..mom, please be strong!" Sakura cried and cried.

"Congratulations my daughter.. I don't think I'll make it…Please remember my children," she looked at Sakura then Touya. Touya held her mom's hand and sat on the side. Sakura was kneeling on the floor.

"..be strong. We're very sorry that your dad and me are always busy and spend time for both of you. I really wanted to stay longer, but I guess it's already my time. Whatever happens, take care of each other. Touya, please protect your sister always..don't fight and call each other monster." Nadeshiko smiled and tried to reach Touya's face. Touya held her mom's hand and wiped his tears.

"Sakura, always follow your brother ok? Be a good girl. Always smile and continue your dreams. Im very proud of the two of you. Always remember, I love both of you very much.."

And their mom's eyes closed…

Many people came to say their last goodbye to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. They're two kind person and many people love them. Sakura's friends from Tomoeda also visited. Sakura never talked, stopped crying after their mom passed away. Whatever Tomoyo and her friends do, she never reacted to it nor pay attention.

After the funeral, Sakura would always lock herself to her room. Tomoyo chose to stay with her. While Touya, was arranging the papers and other stuffs with the help of her aunt Sonomi. He took a leave at his work (he's the VP of the company of their family business started by their grandpa) for a month to take care of everything.

Sakura was always at the window, looking out. She never eat. She became like a rock. Tomoyo was always there to cheer her up, but it didn't help. It came to a point where she got sick.

One day, while it was raining, she went outside and walked aimlessly. Tomoyo and Touya was not home and the maids didn't notice her go outside. When Tomoyo came to the house and went to Sakura's room, she panicked and called Touya that Sakura was missing.

They looked for her but they can't find her anywhere. After hours of looking for her, the hospital called and said that Sakura was there.

They found out that someone brought her there. The man who brought her said that she was crossing the street and suddenly stopped in the middle. Then she was hit. She lost consciousness and then brought her at the hospital. She got injuries but thank God it wasn't too bad.

When she woke up, she found out that she had lost her voice. The doctor said it was because of everything that has happened. She didn't talk even a single word since her parents' death. Then the accident happened. The doctor explained it (AN: kinda complicated and I don't wanna explain anymore. )

Sakura said that she dreamt of her parents. Those happy moments and the memories she treasured. They were all gone now, she said. She thought that it was all her selfishness that brought this event. If she hadn't asked for her parents to come, this will not happen. She wanted to die and go to her parents. But then, in the dream, her father talked some sense to her. She said that her father said that she should live. For the people who loves her, for her dreams and for them. She should cherish and go on with life.

Sakura stayed at the hospital. One day, when Touya and his family visited, Ruka, Touya's son who is 4 years old said, "Sakura one-chan. Please don't cry anymore. Look at me." He made a funny face which made Sakura smile. Ruka hugged her and suddenly Sakura cried again. Ruka wiped her tears and kissed her, "I love you. I hope to hear you sing again so please get better soon!"

Sakura promised that she'll do her best to regain her voice and go back to being the cheerful girl she was. But I know, deep inside, that she's still scared..scared for she still thinks that her voice was the reason for losing her parents.

Xxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Tomoyo told the story to Syaoran. She trusts him and she knows Sakura wouldn't be mad if she told it to him..cause soon he'll know about it.

"Sometimes, I would see her play the piano and when she would try to open her mouth, she helds back. Every month, when we visit the doctor, he would do things that may help her. The doctor talked to me privately that it if Sakura would let go of her fears and believe in herself, her voice would go back. An event may also help, which could force her to talk..or something like that. It would be up to her. I asked Touya if Sakura could live with me here in Tomoeda for the meantime so there would be someone who could look for her and he approved of it. I don't want her to be depressed again. I want her to be back..back to being the real Sakura I know. I wanted to help her but I don't know how." Tomoyo added. She was comforted by Eriol, who put his arms around her.

"You've supported her and is always there for her You've helped her a lot. Just give her time." Eriol said.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He knows the feeling of losing a parent, but for Sakura, she lost both. He felt sympathy and sadness for her.

The three stopped when they saw Sakura and Chiharu coming.

"Sorry for the wait! Here are the special cookies made by our special friend, Sakura!"

Xxxxxxxxx

After eating, they continued to talk about fun things and about school. They wished Sakura could attend school with them. Sakura said that it would be hard for her and it's okay that she's home schooling and her teacher is nice, which is Yukito, a professor at the same university Sakura's dad teaches.

"How about you play the violin for us Sakura?" Yamazaki said. Chiharu nudged her at his side because she thinks it's not a good idea now. After all that's happened. Everyone looked kind of worried.

Sakura immediately wrote, _It's okay guys! It's been a long time since I used my violin. Just wait here and I'll get it in my room!_

She stood up and run to her room like a kid.

Chiharu glared at Yamazaki after Sakura went inside. Yamazaki said sorry.

Tomoyo said that it would be all right. Sakura plays the piano sometimes. After some minutes, Sakura came holding her violin. It was a gift from her dad when she was 5. She caressed it and smiled at it. She suddenly thought of her dad. She decided to play the piece that her dad loves, "Ave Maria"

They loved how Sakura plays the violin. She also played Canon and the song from Doraemon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They were all playing hide and seek. It was Eriol who's the seeker. Syaoran chose to hide above the tree, cause he's pretty sure he wouldn't be found easily. He was surprised when he saw Sakura climbed there as well.

"Hey." He said.

Sakura smiled. They sat on the strong branch of tree waiting for Eriol to find them.

Syaoran can't help but stare at the girl beside her. Sakura looked at her asking why. Syaoran blushed and didn't know what to say.

_Did I make you remember something sad while I was playing Ave Maria?_

After Syaoran read, he replied, "No..not really. I just thought of you.."

_Ohh..did Tomoyo tell you about what happened to my parents?_

He was kinda embarrassed. "Yeah.. sorry about that."

_It's okay. Don't be sad about it. I'm fine now._

"All right." He didn't know what to say at that time. He felt awkward. He hopes Eriol finds them soon.

_Sorry for being not leaving you properly yesterday.I just have to hurry up to get home and I don't wanna make Tomoyo more worried._

Syaoran thought of the pendant and took it in his pocket.

"Ah, here. You left it yesterday. I'm sorry I looked inside it."

Sakura got it and held it tight. She was smiling so much

_Thank you. This is really precious to me. I don't know what I'll do if I completely lose this._

"Umm..welcome." was all he said.

_I hope we could be good friends, Syaoran. _Sakura held his hand while she said it making him turn red. He just nodded.

"Gotcha Sakura, Syaoran!" It was Eriol. That shout hade Sakura surprised and lost her balance. She was held by Syaoran on the waist t prevent her from falling.

He got down first before her. He told Sakura to just jump and he'll catch him. Sakura jumped and their faces were close to each other. He immediately put his hand away and said, "Le-let's go to the base!"

They walked and he felt the awkward moment start again.

"Next time, before you climb a tree. Think of how you'll get down okay? Just like yesterday."

_Don't you want that? You're becoming my savior. _Sakura joked.

"Was that a joke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, don't joke like that again. It's really corny." Syaoran was trying to stop his laugh to see how Sakura will react.

Sakura blushed and punched his arm. Syaoran laughed while Sakura pouted cutely..later on, she joined Syaoran and laughed.

After a minute, Syaoran remembered, "hey, we're still in the game right? Eri already found us. Let's go to the base!"

Sakura, who also forgot about the game, nodded. She took Syaoran's hand and run. Syaoran was surprised. He was looking at their hands and he liked the feeling of it.

He followed Sakura looking at her back. He smiled.

_Someday, I hope to reach you…_

So, there goes Chapter 3! I haven't reviewed this one before I uploaded so sorry for the mistakes, etc. haha I wanted to upload it asap for those who are waiting. I'm really really really sorry for the loooong delay! It would be almost a year.

Hope you'll give me REVIEWS after you read this one! Thank you very much! :D


End file.
